X Attack RUSH
The game is a run version of X Attack played on the android and apple devices. You can buy it for 0.99$ Story One day a alien came down from space and landed on top of Carter, Derrick and Conor's School. The ship shot out a beam that turned everyone in the school evil! Fortunatly Carter, Derrick and Conor were late! They ran into the school and looked around. Their teachers were evil, Their friends were evil. They ran out of the school and an alien met them. Hello Humans! It appears you are the only Humans left! But you will never turn them back. It apppears you have put your control room in the office! Said Conor and they ran to the office but before they got into the school it started to float and rise above their heads! Then a good alien came up, To save your friends you must collect the 12 items to build a teleporter in the twelve levels. So wheres the first level? Asked Derrick. Its through that portal over there! The three looked at a portal. Lets go, For the sake of the school !!!!!!!!!!! This game is like Temple Run or Subway Surfers in that matter. Running from enimies. This game is an spp version of X-Recon! Characters Carter = From Start, Special = Magic Staff (He is 14 years old and 60% human, 40% dragon) Grayson = From Start, Special = Gun Matthew = From Start, Special = Death Sword Joey = Level 2, Special = Infectite David = Level 4, Special = Lazers Derrick = Level 6, Special = Boomerang Noah = Level 8, Special = Demonic Blast Eli = Level 10, Special = Morph Out Custom Character = Post Game = Depends on color shirt Power Up's Carter: Fire Upgrade Ice Upgrade Electric Upgrade Level 1: Millbury Street You start off by running away from the school and aliens running at you! These aliens are called, Zappers and they are blue. You have to destroy them by Turning them into aardvarks with Carter's Spell, Shoot them With Conor's Gun or Cut their heads off with Derricks Death Sword When running for a bit you end up at a grave yard and ghosts come out and battle you. Once thats done you come to a 4 way intereption and you stop. All of a sudden there is a rumble and a mole comes out of the intersection. Mole Masher Level 1 Boss: So you want to change the school back huh! I wont let you. That ship gives me my powers. Mole Masher starts by sending out 8 minions. Quickly Switch to Carter and that will send out a ray confusing the enimies making them attack Mole Masher. When he is weakened, Switch to Conor or Derrick and hurt him. Then do the procedure again and then the boss is over : You may have defeated me! But you wont see the last of Mole Masher!!! (Mole Masher Shrinks and Drills back into the soil. Out pops a little machine! You have the first part for a teleporter!!!!!!!! Level 2: The 122 Starting by running in a highway with aliens in cars trying to run over you! To kill them paralize the cars with Carter's Staff. After that you come up on a Cumbys and there are several green blobs outside. The blobs start to scream and shape into James! James Level 2 Boss: James tries to cough up green blobs that slowly cut down your Health. To beat him, Reflect the power back at him and it cuts off his health. Once half his HP is gone, He sends out a green blob minion. The minion tries to eat you. Do the procedure 3 times on James to kill the blob minion and the evil spirit inside his body. James: Thanks guy's I did not like being a scary creature. NEWCHARACTER!!!! JAMES!!!!!: Infect Enimies!!! He gives you a machine. The second piece! Level 3: Depot Street You run down a hill with more aliens chasing you and soon you see a river and a bridge. After crossing the bridge you turn around. Freeze the bridge with Carter's Wand and the aliens slide into the water. That gives you a Secret Power-up Bonanza!!!! Now there are no more aliens chasing you. You soon come across another bridge that is blocked off by a giant egg. Right before you crash into it, A giant hand coming from a nearby mansion grabs you and takes you in. You continue running through the mansion and defeating enimies then soon you run onto a platform and it blasts you through a cannon landing on the bridge. But the egg is broken. All of a sudden the bridge collapses and you fall onto the railroad tracks. Then you see a giant bug. Bugging Kong Level 3 Boss. He tries to attack you by eating you but if you climb up on the bridge and jump off where it collapsed you can confuse him allowing you the attack him. Do this 3 times to kill him and you get the second piese Level 4: Maple Ave When Bugging Kong is defeated, Turn right onto the road. Aliens will attack you, but they are NEW ALIENS! NEW ALIEN: Greenie! Greenies can only be defeated by James' infection. Once Poisoned, They turn back into Zappers. Then they can be defeated. Keep running til you trigger an alternate dimention! In the alternate dimention, Weapon powers are swapped! You will encounter this later in the game too! Carter now has a gun, Conor has a death Sword, Derrick has infectite and James has a staff. There is also one more new alien, NEW ALIEN: Alternate Zapper! Who can only be killed by Carter's err James Staff! All of a sudden, A possesed character comes out. ITS GRADY!